Randy & Ashley Oneshots
by WWEAshOrton
Summary: Orton&Massaro fics... Since the 'Rashley' fans love my stories,I decided to make short stories with song lyrics in them. Very sweet stories and I know you'll love them.
1. When You Look Me in the Eyes

When You Look Me in the Eyes: Randy & Ashley

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Randy woke up feeling the sun shine onto his bed,he quietly yawned. He looked to his left and saw a woman with black and blonde hair,Ashley. Randy gently brushed his hand on her back suddenly waking her up. Ashley turned around carrying her hand to Randy's cheek. The glow from the sun made her stunning to him. "Morning punkie," he whispered.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Ashley still had her eyes shut,"Morning my legend killer," she whispered. Then,she slowly opened them revealing her beautiful hazel eyes. Randy smiled with his eyes while taking her arm and held it,he kissed her hand. Ashley yawed and Randy pulled her into an open,passionate kiss. Now,he was a few centimeters from her body which was still covered by the sheets. They leaned foreheads together,panting a little.

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way I can_

_I can't take a day without here._

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Randy pulled the sheets off of their bodies and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while Ashley walked in the bathroom too when Randy was finished. She leaned on his shoulder and kissed his wet lips. They stood there looking in eachothers' eyes and smiling softly. "Come on,let's go downstairs," Ashley took his hand and dragged Randy downstairs.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

While downstairs,Randy picked Ashley up and she screamed a little. He carefully dropped her on the couch,then laying himself on top of her. Randy gave her a peck on the lips and started kissing her jawline,"Randy,that tickles!" He stopped and stood up grabbing her hand. "You don't know how much I want you right now," Randy moved closer until there wasn't even space between them. He aggresivley kissed at Ashley's lips putting her in an uncontrollable trance. She tightened up and grasped Randy's arm beginning to go back upstairs.

_More and more,I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

Randy didn't even try to break away from her passionate kisses. Ashley lead them to their bedroom,he pushed her down and layed,once again,on top of her. He kissed her trying to be the dominate one again. Randy slowly parted away,panting more than last time. Ashley put her hand on the of his head,looking in his smiling eyes. "I love you Ashley," Randy whispered.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side,_

_When I hold you in my arms._

_I know that it's forever,_

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

Ashley smiled and forced him to gently fall on her,making Randy's lips touch her jawline. "I love you too,Randy." She slowly closed her eyes almost falling asleep. Randy kissed her jawline,but this time she didn't giggle,Ashley simply rested her hand on his head. They drifted back to sleep having a smile on their faces.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_


	2. SOS Jonas Brothers

S.O.S(Jonas Brothers):Randy & Ashley

_Told you I made dinner plans,_

_For you and me and no else._

_That don't include your crazy friends,_

_Well I'm done,with akward situations empty,_

_Conversations._

Ashley was sitting at a table waiting for Matt to arrive and she was getting annoyed. He finally arrived...with Jeff,Shannon Moore,and Jamie Noble. She got agrivated and left the restaurant. Ashley stomped to her car and sat there for one moment. "I'm done with him!" she yelled in her car. Ashley covered her face trying to figure out how to get revenge on him. She turned on her car radio because she doesn't like the silence. Ashley heard S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers and started her car driving off from the restaurant.

_Ooooh,this is an SOS,_

_Don't wanna second guess._

_This is the bottom line,_

_It's true._

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two._

_And I can't find the other half,_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Better believe I bled,_

_It's a call I'll never get._

Ashley pulled in her garage and walked to her door,opening it. When she got inside and locked her door,she got a text message...from Matt. It read _,'Sorry for my uninvited guests,hope we can do this again another time,'_'. Ashley replied to it saying_,'Hell no! Not after what you did tonight Matt,no way!' _She got another one from him_,'Come on another time plz?' _This time Ashley didn't have any acceptions_,'NO MORE,I'M DONE WITH YOU! WE'RE OVER!,' _She thought it was lame to break up in text message,but this was important and worth it. Ashley put her phone down on the coffee table and didn't get any more text messages from Matt.

_So this where the story ends,_

_A converstaion on IM,_

_Well,I'm done._

_With texting,sorry for the miscommunication._

Ashley got another text message,"Ugh! You're wasting my messages Matt!" It was actually from Randy,yes the hot and cute one_,'Hey Ash,I heard the big news,I was sitting 2 tables in front of you and your ex,'_ She questioned why Randy was texting her. _Doesn't he have a fiance to attend to? _Ashley thought and replied_,'Yeah,now we're over. Can you believe him?'_ She recieved another message_,'Yeah,who would do that to you? If I was with you then I'd take you to a romantic walk on the beach and go to a nice restaurant having champaigne and a candle lit dinner,' _Ashley smiled softly and sent him another text message_,'That's really sweet Randy. When you said that,then I really want to be with you,what girl wouldn't?'_ Then,she finally decided this was the guy of her dreams.

_Ooooh,this is an SOS_

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the bottom line,_

_It's true._

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two._

_And I can't find the other half,_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Better believe I bled,_

_It's a call I'll never get._

_'Do you wanna come to my house tomorrow?' _Ashley sent the message. _'Sure,I'd love to,'_ Randy replied. The next morning Ashley was eating cereal and watching SpongeBob Squarepants in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her hair was okay,but she didn't think so. Randy rung the doorbell and waited. Ashley answered the door and didn't expect Randy behind it. ,"H-Hey Randy,I can't believe you're seeing me like this,come in," he went inside her house,"No,it's okay. I love women who's in there natural state." Randy sat down on her couch. Ashley sat beside him and started talking.

_Next time I see you,_

_Giving you a high-five._

_Cause hugs are overrated,just FYI_

_Ooooh,this is an SOS,_

_Don't wanna second guess._

_This the bottom line,_

_It's true._

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two._

_Yeah_

"So,Matt got dumped,huh?" Randy looked into her eyes. "Yeah,I had to,he started to annoy me,in fact I don't even want to hear his name right now. Let's talk about you and me," Ashley stared into his. Randy moved closer,"I don't wanna talk right now," he leaned in. "Don't you have a fiance?" she whispered. "I broke off the wedding when I heard you were single again," Randy kissed Ashley's lips _very_ passionatly. She loved this,Ashley got Randy as a boyfriend and finally got revenge on Matt.

_Ooooh,this is an SOS,_

_Don't wanna second guess._

_This is the bottom line,_

_It's true._

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two._

_And I can't find the other half,_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass._

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_Call I'll never get_

_Call I'll never...get_


	3. Gotta Go My Own Way

This oneshot of Randy Orton & Ashley Massaro is provided by Ellen & Komen for the Cure,honoring women who has breast cancer for breast cancer awareness month.

Please,woman out there,get a mamogram. Donate money for Komen for the Cure. Ellen Degeneres is trying to raise at least $1,000,000 by the end of October. Please help out with the cause.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotta Go My Own Way

_I gotta say what's on my mind._

_There's something about us that doesn't seem right these days._

_Life keeps getting in the way._

_Whenever we try,somehow the plan,is always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I gotta do what's best for me._

_You'll be okay..._

Ashley was so upset. She couldn't believe that she had to leave Randy behind to go to China. Ashley began packing without thought of how much she'd missed him badly. Randy walked in,"Packing already,huh?" Ashley turned around. "Yeah,today's the day I go," she zippered up her luggage and walked in front of him. A car honk was heard signaling Ashley to hurry up. She gave him a 'good-bye' kiss and hug and walked out the door. Randy was left speechless and staring sadly at her leaving.

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

He quickly thought and didn't want this to be the end for them. Randy jumped in his car and followed her car to the airport. He tried to catch her,but had to run when he got to the airport,"Ash!.." She suddenly turned around. "I don't want you go," those words couldn't leave her mind once he said them. Ashley walked his way,"I know,I don't wanna go either,but I have to,"she couldn't even put a smile on.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,_

_But I give my hopes up_

_And I watch them everytime,_

_Another color turns to grey._

_And it's just too hard,to watch it all,slowly fade away._

_I'm leaving today,_

_Cause I gotta do what's best for me._

_You'll be okay..._

Randy slowly put his arms around her for comfort. "You wanna quit everything we had together?" he looked Ashley straight in the eye. "I'm not quitting anything Randy. Not until I'm really,really done with you. That's not going to happen if our love is so strong." she gave him one last kiss. Randy wished that moment never left and it didn't,but he had to let Ashley go. She waved a good-bye and so did he trying to pretend that she wasn't a problem to him. But Ashley was,the woman who Randy loved since day one and he promised he wasn't ever going to leave her out of his sight.

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just belong here,_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

_What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you._

_What about me? What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave,but I'll miss you._

Randy watched her plane leave to China. He knew he wasn't going to see her for about a month. He didn't move on at all,he still looked at a picture of her every single day. Two weeks later,a knock was heard on Randy's door. He answered and saw a make-up less Ashley smiling. "Ashley..." Randy was definetly shocked of seeing her. They both leaned in and gave eachother an 'I missed you' kiss. A very tender kiss at the doorstep. They broke apart smiling real big. He took her luggage inside and rested it on the couch.

_Sooo...I've got to move on and be who I am._

_Why do you have to go?_

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand._

_Trying to understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,_

_I want you to stay._

_I gotta go my own way._

After Randy put the luggage down,he picked up Ashley bridal style and spun her around. She squealed a little bit. They rested foreheads together and she put her hand on the side of hs face. "I missed you a lot," Randy whispered sweetly. "I missed you too,I couldn't stand you not being there," Ashley put her hand on his chest. "I know I acted like you were leaving forever when you left,but now I know that my feelings for you are stronger than ever Ash. I love you," Randy leaned in and kissed her real softly. "I love you too Randy," Ashley smiled. Now, she didn't want to ever leave him again and she wasn't going to. Randy and Ashley's relationship grew over the year and they eventually got engaged.

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_What about us?_

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand._

_Trying to understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go...my own way._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story is a break up and a make up(if you didn't get the story). Please review! Sorry I didn't update for a long time,I needed some ideas going my way. Please make suggestions on my next chapter of this story or any of my other stories. Thanks for reading!


	4. Inconsolable Backstreet Boys

Inconsolable

_I close the door_

_Like so many times,so many times before._

_Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor._

_When I let you walk away tonight_

_Without a word._

_I try to sleep,yeah_

_But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me_

_A thousand more regrets unraveling,oh_

_If you were here right now,I swear_

_I'd tell you this_

"I can't stand this anymore Randy!" Ashley almost crying,landing in his chest. He put his arms around her body tightly. "We can make it work,trust me," Randy whispered into her head. "Trust? that's a really big word Randy," she looked up at his face. "Yeah,I just don't wanna lose you again," he held her chin softly. Ashley pulled away,"Missing dates,forgetting my birthday,I think you already did," she broke the hug and walked away. "Where are you going?" he stopped her. "I think I could use some time alone right now," she left, leaving him standing in the middle of the hotel hallway.

_Baby,I don't wanna waste another day_

_Keeping it inside,it's killing me_

_Cause all I ever want,it comes right down to you,to you_

_I'm wish I could find the words to say_

_Baby,I would tell you everytime you leave_

_I'm inconsolable_

Randy walked to his room and layed on the bed thinking about what just happened. _'Don't tell me this is the end because I know it's not. I gotta get her back.'_ he thought. He suddenly sat up grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. He saw Ashley as his wallpaper and quickly dialed her number. He got her voicemail _'Sorry,I'm not here right now. Probably hanging out with my man.'_ Randy smiled _,'Hey,what's up?'_ He could hear himself and Ashley laugh in the backround. _'So leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Bye,'_ he pressed end call. He ran his hand over his face thinking what he should do.

_I climbed the walls_

_I can see the edge,but I can't take the fall,no_

_I've memorised the number_

_So why can't I make the call_

_Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me_

_In the possibilities_

Randy never knew how it felt to make a girl this upset,especially when it's Ashley. The woman he fell in love with since she the 2005 Diva Search and he always loved her warm laugh. He fell back on his bed and looked to his right looking at a picture of her kindly smiling. There's no way he's going to lose her this way. He sighed deciding that he should go to bed. At 3:00 am, Ashley decided to forgive Randy and get back with him. She knocked on his door,he slowly stood up and answered. Randy's eyes quickly grew wide,"Ashley,what are you doing here this late?" he whispered. "I've made up my mind,I wanna stay with you. If times go bad then we'll fix it," Ashley slowly made a hug with him,feeling his warmth. He closed his eyes and smiled.

_Baby,I don't wanna waste another day_

_Keeping it inside,it's killing me_

_Cause all I ever want it comes right down to you_

_I wish that I could find the words to say_

_Baby,I would tell every time you leave_

_I'm inconsolable_

They pulled apart and looked into each other's soft eyes. Ashley lifted her hand resting it on Randy's cheek,treasuring the moment. He smiled,leaning in giving her a gentle kiss. He closed the door behind her. "Don't ever leave me like that ever again," Randy's arm slid to her back pulling her closer. "I won't and I can't," Ashley leaned foreheads. He kissed her one more time before things heated up. Randy lifted her up never leaving her lips and layed her on the bed. He hovered over Ashley slowly and started gnawing at her jaw overpoweringly making her moan. She clawed at his back wrapping her legs around his back. Randy caressed the side of her face forcing her lips to connect with his.

_Oh oh no no no_

_I don't wanna be like this_

_I just wanna let you know_

_Cause everything I hold in_

_Is everything I can't let go_

_Oh oh oh oh can't let go_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,_

_yeah_

_Cause baby,I don't wanna waste another day_

_Keeping it inside,it's killing me_

_Cause all I ever want_

_Comes right down to you,to you_

_I wish that I could find the words to say_

_Baby,I would tell you every time you leave_

_I'm inconsolable_

"Randy! D..Don't stop.." Ashley screamed creating him to lift up her top causing Randy to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. He went back to her lips. He was sweating, resting his hand on her forehead looking into her eyes. Ashley was breathing hard closing her eyes softly. "I'm inconsolable without you," Randy whispered and gave her one last enthusiatic kiss. She smiled still having her eyes closed. He got off her body and rested himself next to her. Ashley revealed her eyes and stared at Randy who was smiling at her. She swung her arm around his abdomen feeling his abs. "I love you Randy," she said before falling asleep. "I love you too Ash," Randy closed his eyes and grasped her hand falling asleep.

_Don't you know it baby_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_I wish I could find the words to say_

_Baby, I would tell you every time you leave_

_I'm inconsolable_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Yeah,yeah,oh,oh_

_I'm inconsolable_

_Whoa oh,oh,oh,yeah, yeah oh,ho_

_I'm inconsolable_

_Oh,oh, yeah,yeah_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please suggest some songs so I can write more song fics. I got a brand new story on the way,I'm still working on it,so just wait. Review and suggest,thanks for reading!

The new story is called 'I Want You Badly'. Has a lot of love scenes between Randy & Ashley. I'll probably post the first chapter next week when I think it's really good. That's all I can tell you about it right now!


	5. Apologize One Republic Ft Timbaland

Apologize

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearing what you say,but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down,but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around,and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize,it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize,it's too late_

"Randy,can I talk to you?" Ashley suddenly walked through the door with the look of sincerity on her face. "Go ahead. It's the only thing that can save you right now," Randy,unstrapping his boots,slowly turned around. "I'm really sorry I--" she was cut off. "I trusted you. How can you do this to me?" he stood up,walking towards her. "You screwed up really big,Ashley." Ashley broke down crying,"I know! I know,and I'm really sorry!" Randy felt something melt in his heart when she started crying. He realized he couldn't just stop loving her while those two years meant everything to him. "If you could let me explain..." she quickly wiped her tears and looked straight dead into his eyes. "Ashley,you know how much I love you. But I don't even wanna hear this anymore," Randy reached behind her and opened the door,letting himself out.

_I'd take another chance,take a fall_

_Take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue,and you say..._

_I'm sorry like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_That it's too late to apologize,it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize,it's too late_

Ashley followed behind him,"Randy,look at me!" she grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I need you to tell me what I need to do to get you back," she whispered and closed her eyes. Randy had his eyes water,"Absolutely nothing," he leaned foreheads together and held her chin. "Then why are we arguing?" she opened her crying eyes,letting the tears fall down her cheek. "I love you,Ashley. Nothing can make me feel less about you. Knowing that you'll do anything for me is all I need," Randy wiped her tears with his thumb. He leaned in,giving her the kiss that they both needed. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. He entered his tongue into her mouth,making it even more passionate. Everyone around stood watching at a memorable moment. They all smiled,breathing deeply. Randy and Ashley slowly broke apart their heated make-out session,"I love you,Randy,and I can't tell you that less then what I feel," she stated while everybody clapped around them. They both smiled and gave each other one last kiss before heading back to his locker room.

_It's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_I siad it's too late to apologize_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off...the ground._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry,it's too short,but I've been busy with school. I'll update all of my stories really soon. The next chapter of 'I Love Ashley' will be updated on Monday.


End file.
